Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam II Lovers An Alternative
by NemesisSP
Summary: Spoilers an alternative of Four Murasame's fate


**Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam**

**A New Translation II**

**Lovers**

**An Alternative**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam (Dammit)

_

* * *

_

"Kamille!" Four Murasame screamed as the Psycho Gundam lunged at the Gundam Mark II. The Mark II had only fired its Vulcan's but they were easily blocked. She finally managed to grab hold of it as it turned to face her.

"Four!" came the voice of Kamille Bidan as the Psycho Gundam grabbed onto the Mark II.

"Kamille! Why didn't you shoot it down!?" There was no response to her question. "Then I'll do it myself!"

"I saw my parent get killed right before my eyes!" Kamille said over the intercom.

"What!?" Four said obviously surprised by this revelation.

"It was just recently!" Kamille said as opened up his cockpit surprising her even more. "But I wanted you to know these things about me, Four!"

"Know…Know these things…" Four said

"I wanted to be near you just one more time!"

"Even if I know these things," Four said as she took off her helmet, "what good will it do!"

Four brought the Mark II closer to her. She opened her cockpit, her light blue hair rustled by the winds, to allow Kamille to come over to her. Kamille made his way over to her, all the while continuing with his story.

"My mother and father were both technicians, but they were idiots! They didn't realize the difference between the Titans and the AEUG, they just lost themselves in developing technology!" Kamille said as climbed into Fours cockpit, "So I was left all by myself!" Four didn't understand why he was telling her all this but she listened to him.

"In high school I did as I pleased. Even before I high school, I knew my father had a lover!" Kamille continued, he was in front of her now, "My girlfriend liked perfume for adults, I knew what was going on when I smelled the same perfume on my father's shirt." Four was even more surprised by this but couldn't bring herself to stop listening. "My mother didn't make a fuss over my father's lover at all! Do know why?"

"Why?" Four asked

"My mother loved her work. She liked that he didn't interfere with her work. She let my next door neighbor Fa take care of me! She was an annoying girl!" Kamille said, his dark blue eyes focused on Four.

"An annoying girl?" Four said. She was starting to understand what Kamille was telling her.

""Don't bite your bite you nails" "Make sure to wash your hands!" "Did you change your underwear?" she'd say!" Kamille said. Four finally understood what Kamille was telling her. She felt that she knew him more and knew it was true. She now wanted to know more about him now. Kamille however did not continue.

"What am I talking about!? Why am I telling you all this Four?" Kamille asked, Four responded by stretching out her hands and grabbing his helmeted head.

"Do you like the name Kamille now?" Four asked him. Kamille looked surprised for a moment but than smiled.

"I like it!" he said, "I've come to think of it as my own name!"

"I see." Four said pulling Kamille into a hug, surprising him greatly, "I like it too. Kamille Bidan." She smiled but soon realized what had to be done. She took out her gun, let go of Kamille, and pointed it at him. Kamille was surprised at this and back away a bit. "Let us return to were we belong. This is not were you should be."

"Are you being serious? Four…!" Four shot past his shoulder, alarming him and causing him to get out the cockpit, "Four!"

"Enough! Get out!" Four said, hating herself for this but knowing it was the only way.

"But Four…!"

"The next time you come near me, I'll really shoot! Understood?" and with that she closed her cockpit and watched as Kamille went back into his mobile suit. She put her helmet on and started to reactivate her Gundam, "I hope that you don't forget me." Four said before letting go of the Mark II and transforming the Psycho Gundam into its fortress mode. The AEUG's mobile suit, the Rick Dias, flew near her and she shot at it, not to destroy it but to distract it. It certainly worked because he moved away to dodge the blast.

"Where's she going?" Amuro Ray, the pilot of the Rick Dias, asked at the Psycho Gundam followed by the Mark II. To his everlasting amazement Amuro watched as the Gundam crashed into the Garuda.

"I'll make it so Kamille can go back home!" Four said as she prepared to get out of her cockpit to continue with her plan.

"What!? Four!" Kamille said

On the bridge of the Garuda Four's crash did not go unnoticed by Lieutenant Ben Wooder.

"What!? The Psycho Gundam!?" Ben said as he balanced the Garuda

Meanwhile Four had gotten out of the Psycho Gundam and threw down a rope to get off the mobile suit.

"Kamille!" Four shouted into her intercom before sliding down the rope, "Use the booster from the Garuda to return home to space!" ing the floor she began running towards the controls for the booster launcher.

Kamille landed on Amuro's Dodai and inspected the Garuda. That booster could get him back to space, but would he be able to do it.

"Kamille did you hear that?" Amuro said

"Yes sir! It's Four!" Kamille replied, "Four understands how I feel!

Amuro wasn't sure on that however. "No, she appears to know the course of Argama."

On the bridge Ben kept the Garuda on course with the Audhumla. Suddenly one of the remaining crewman came in.

"Sir, Four is activating the booster!"

"What!?" was Ben's response however he immediately headed toward the door, while taking out his gun, "Take the helm!! Get on top of the Audhumla!!"

"Aye Sir!"

In the cargo hold Four was preparing the booster for Kamille to use. She had just begun to prepare it and only needed a little more time.

"This is the booster Kamille! I know how you feel!" Four said as she worked, "You'll take me with you to space, Kamille!" She knew that he would too, but right now she had to ready the booster before that. Suddenly a bullet came close to hitting her head, she moved away a moment and looked at her assailant. It was Ben; it seemed that he had caught on to what she was doing. Four was about to move away when she realized she had forgotten the fuel valve. Thinking fast she pulled out her gun and returned fire. Ben ducked giving Four a little more time. She was halfway finished when a round shot came at her.

"What are you doing!?" Ben said as he reloaded his gun, "The boosters will be used to finish off the enemy! DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Four began shooting at Ben again who ducked.

"I'll do as I please, like we agreed!" Four defiantly, finishing up what she was doing, and than she shot the controls so that Ben couldn't change them. Four then reengaged in her gun fight with Ben.

"You little Bitch!" Ben screamed

Inside the cockpit of the Mark II Kamille watched as Four and Ben shot at each other. He knew Four had threatened him but he couldn't watch her get hurt. Suddenly he took off from the Dodai and headed for the Garuda.

"Kamille!?" Amuro said as he followed in the Rick Dias.

Four had no magazines to reload her gun with but Ben had plenty rounds left over. Four knew this was the end for her, because she knew Ben would kill her. Ben reloaded his gun again and aimed it right at Four.

"This is the end of the line for Four Murasame! But you have to admit it fun while it lasted." Ben laughed and fired his gun at Four.

But it never hit her.

The shield of the Mark II came directly in front of her blocking the bullet. Enraged at this Ben began firing off his gun again. The Mark II did not back away but moved a little closer to Four, it shield still protecting her.

"Four! Get out of there and come with me to space!" Kamille said as he opened up his cockpit again. Four knew that he would do this but she still felt happy about it. Immediately she ran to the Mark II and jumped into the cockpit and hugged him. "Four!"

"Kamille!" Four said happily but than became sterner, "I thought I told you that if you ever came near me again that I'd shoot you."

"Well I-

"I'm just kidding." She said with a smile but than became serious again, "Come on we have to use the booster before it's too late!"

"She's right Kamille, you have to go!" Amuro said from the Rick Dias, "I cover you!"

"Right sir!" Kamille said as he closed his hatch and attached the Mark II to the shuttle booster. Ben was having none of this however and began shooting again.

"That mobile suit…!" Ben said and then he remembered the gun turrets and began running toward the one closet to the booster. It was a risky move, one stray shot and the Garuda would blow. But it was a risk he was willing to take.

"Input the Argama's altitude, course…"

You're relieved!" Ben said as he entered the gun turret and began firing at the Mark II, "I'm going to stop that mobile suit."

"Lieutenant! If the booster explodes-

"Shut up!" was Ben's response as he continued to fire at the Mark II. However the Rick Dias cam into view and smashed his beam rifle into the gun turret killing Ben and his subordinate. His Dodai went crashing into the other shuttle boosters.

"Kamille, Four we're leaving! The Argama say's they'll pick you up! Amuro said.

"Yes sir! Course Corrections…" The Garuda began blowing up and Amuro was caught in the explosion pushing the Rick Dias back." Kamille would have gone to get him but knew he had to back to the Argama. Four was surprised at his determination. Perhaps she had chosen to do the right thing after all. "Mark II in shuttle booster launching!"

The shuttle booster took off with Kamille and Four inside it. Kamille was surprised at Four's actions, had she decided to give up on regaining her memories in order to help him. What was her reason?

"Four, thank you." Kamille said

"It was the least I could do." Four replied, and looked as they broke from the atmosphere to see the massive ship Argama send a cable for the Mark II to grab on to. "Do you think they'll accept me?"

"I think so." Kamille said as he disengaged from the booster and grabbed the cable and sped towards the Argama, "After all they accepted Emma Sheen after she defected."

"I guess you're right." Four said as the Mark II was pulled into the Argama.

With her task completed the Argama brought back the cable and moved out of the atmosphere. Disengaging the ballute that kept her from burning up in the atmosphere the Argama turned in the other direction and flew off.

**The End**

NemesisSP: My first fanfic for my favorite anime series. I came up with this story while wacthing a fansub of the second Zeta Gundam movie so the translation may not be correct. But I'll update it when the movie comes to the U.S.


End file.
